Grabbing the Portkey
by JessMess
Summary: First chapter is ulternate ending for Goblet of Fire. But with some cool twists. Some new powers, and a new character! DISCONTINUED!
1. The start of it all

Grabbing the Portkey

* * *

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ulternate ending.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor willI ever. 

* * *

Grabbing the portkey, thinking that it was the tri-wizard's cup, Harry and Cedric felt the feeling of a hook just behind their navel, pulling them through the air, to a place that they would never wish, nor want to go.

Crashing down on soft green grass, a resonating "oomph" was heard.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked. "Is this part of the task?"

"I don't think that this is part of the task, but I know that I've been here before…" Harry said, before gasping out in pain and grabbing at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"What is it Harry?" Cedric asked, with wide eyes.

Then out of the shadows, a figure emerged carrying what looked like a baby wrapped in a bundle of black robes. When a raspy voice said, "Kill the spare"

Before The mysterious figure could raise his wand to say the killing curse, Harry had pushed Cedric behind the giant head stone next o them and dived behind it as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cedric yelled just as the spell that the figure finally sent off hit the head stone behind them. Still holding his forehead Harry said, "It's Voldermort and Wormtail! We need to get back to Hogwarts!"

Thinking quickly, Cedric summoned the Triwizard cup, seeing as Harry wasn't in the best of stats to be summoning things. But just as Cedric and Harry gabbed the Triwizard cup that came whizzing towards them, Wormtail, still clutching Voldermort, grabbed onto Harry's shoulder. All of them than felt the now familiar feeling of a hook behind their navel, as they were whisked away back to Hogwarts.

When they landed, they hit the ground with extreme force, and wormtail let go of Harry's shoulder, before yelling out, "You think returning to Hogwarts will save you POTTER?"

At this, instantly all of the crowd, that had been cheering because of the return of the final two champions, started screaming upon realizing that their was another person with them and he was trying to kill them.

"NO! But we have a better chance at survival!" Harry yelled back at wormtail, pressing one hand to his forehead as he spoke.

Completely forgetting about Cedric, or the professors that were trying to get to the front of the crowds, or ushering spectators back so they wouldn't get hit by any stray curses, Wormtail cast a spell so that no one but Harry Voldermort and himself were inside a magical dome, before Binding Harry with the Petrificus Totalus spell.

"Prepare the ritual wormtail", the raspy voice of Voldermort instructed.

Quickly conjuring up a cauldron, and having it filled with some potion from inside his robes, he dropped the baby type figure of Voldermort into the mix.

As Harry saw this, he thought 'let it have drowned, let Voldermort have drowned!'

"Bone of the father, unknowingly took. You shall bring back your son" Wormtail dropped in a bone that was with the rags that he was carrying before.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You shall help your master" Wormtail pulled a long sharp dagger from his robes and brought it up, cutting his left hand off.

"Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. You shall resurrect your foe" wormtail, with tears in his eyes from the pain coming for the stump of arm, walked up to Harry and dragged the knife across his arm, before walking back to the cauldron and dropping in three drops of Harry's blood.

By now the potion began to bubble and turned a crimson colour, before the figure of a snake like man emerged from the concoction. "Robe me" he commanded. Shaking form head to toe and in immense amount of pain, wormtail staggered forward with a robe to dress Voldermort.

"You have done well wormtail. And for that, give me your arm" Voldermort drew out his wand as he said this.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, master!" wormtail said walking forwards and extending his arm where he had cut off his hand. With a wave of Voldemort's wand, wormtail had a new silver hand.

Turning around slowly, Voldermort looked at where Harry was suspended in the air, blood dripping down his left arm and looking with wide eye's at him, and said, "I have waited 13 years for this moment, but, what is an extra few minutes on top of 13 years? _cruico! _"As Voldermort said the spell, the on lookers, looked directly at Harry with wide eyes, and looks of terror on their faces.

Jerking from side to side, where Harry had been released form the Petrificus totalus spell, he refused to scream out, because of the feeling of one thousand white hot needles jabbing in to him, knowing that it will only make Voldermort happy. By now Voldermort had released Harry.

"Now we will fight like real wizards. Just like your father and I did before I killed him." Voldermort said sneering a happy sneer at the fact he had touched a nerve.

"Bow to death Harry." Harry stood strong and refused. "Now, now Harry. Surely Dumbledore taught you some manners. You see, we bow to each other…" using his wand Voldermort made Harry bow. "And now…. We begin. AVADA KEDAVARA!" he yelled out.

Jumping to the side, Harry dodged the spell, whilst firing off one of his own. "Stupefy!" but to no avail because Voldermort just waved the attack.

The spells kept flying left right and center, until eventually, Harry sent off a "Reducto" and Voldermort sent off an "Avada Kadavara", when the tow spells collided! And something quite unusual happened. A gold type dome encircled the two of them and a silvery gold beam connected the two wands.

As the crowd saw this, they gasped and only tow voices were heard over the low hum of the gold dome encircling the two duelists. "Priori Incantartam" one of the rarest spells to have ever to happen, let alone for anyone to have seen, considering that their was only about 7 known cases through out history.

As the beam that connected Harry's and Voldemort's wand got stronger, a white ball of energy began to form in the middle, Harry on impulse used all of this strength, determination and all of the power that he could muster, he forced the ball of light towards Voldermort.

The only thought running through his head was 'I hope this works'

At that moment CONTACT! The ball of light hit Voldemort's wand, and he let out a strangled yell of pain as ghostly figures began to try forcing their way out of his wand.

First was an elderly old man, who looked straight at Harry and said, "You can do it! Don't break the connection what ever happens!"

Next was a woman that Harry had seen in the daily prophet around the beginning of the school year. Bertha Jorkins. "Hold in their Harry! You can do it! Hold on!"

First an arm, then two arms and a head came one of the two people that Harry thought that he would never see again in his life. His mother. Lily Potter.

"Hold on sweetie. Hold on! Your father is coming now. You can do it sweetie, I love you!"

AT hearing his mother speak, Harry found that he had a lot more strength in him.

And like Lily said, at that moment, the ghostly form of this father, James Potter, appeared out of the end of Voldemort's wand. "Hang in their son! You can do it"

By now all four of the ghostly figures had come to stand by Harry, whispering in his ear's. James and lily said to "Harry on our signal, break the connection. We know what to do. Just do as we say." To this Harry just gave a slight nod of his head to show that he heard him while he continued the struggle to keep the connection.

"Now Harry!" they said, so pulling his wand up, Harry broke the connection between the two wands and dived to the side.

The beam that Harry and Voldermort had, once broke n rushed straight into Voldemort's wand and body.

Upon the rush of such magnitude Voldemort's body started to glow a painfully bright green colour and the look on his face said more than the scream of anguish escaping his mouth.

Sawing forwards, James, Lily, Bertha, and Frank surrounded Voldermort as rushing winds and five balls of pure white light speed straight towards Voldemort. When the balls of white light collided with Voldemort's body, a massive explosion erupted. But since James, Lily, Bertha and Frank had swarmed around him, majority of the explosion had stayed in that one tiny spot, and the intense light wasn't as bright as it would have been if they weren't their.

But Harry didn't see any more, because he had passed out because of the intense excruciating pain passed throw his scar.

* * *

Hey their. 

This is my second story to date. And I would like to say that, this story will NOT under any circumstances, be up dated WITH OUT a review.

So, Please review.

CYa

* * *

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'**_The Gryffindor Drummer'-_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)


	2. Fuck I hurt

**Gabbing the Portkey**

_Chapter Two_

By The Gyffindor Drummer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Never Have. Never will. This applies to all the chapters.

_Recap from chapter one_

_But Harry didn't see any more, because he had passed out because of the intense excruciating pain passing through his scar._

**Chapter Two**

"Errgg" Harry Moaned as blinding white light streamed through his closed eye lids. 'What the hell! Where am I?' He thought because the last thing he could remembered was the ghostly forms of his parents, the missing ministry worker, Bertha Jorkins and muggle man that he saw in his vision of Voldemort in the summer holidays before school started were telling him to back away as they neared Voldemort, before a huge explosion and intense pain.

Painfully Harry forced his eye lids open to see where he was. The ceiling was white and boring, so turning his head carefully to the side he saw lime green curtains going all the way around the bed he was in and a little bedside table that had his glasses, a glass of water and a fruit bowl on top. Reaching out to grab his glasses, Harry felt a sharp pain in his arm and gasped out loudly because of it, before pulling his arm back, cradling it to his chest.

Faintly he heard the sound of hurried footsteps. A mob of people each saying something, A high bossy voice that he didn't recognize yelling over the top of people. "Move! NO get out of my way! I'm the healer here!" at the last statement all the noise stopped and the curtains surrounding his bed were ripped apart to revile a woman with golden blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes in pale green robes.

Smiling down at him she said in a warm friendly voice, "Hello Mister Potter, My name is Healer Bentwand. It's good to see that you have finally joined the ranks of the living." To this all Harry could do was just smile back at her while she laughed at her little joke. He was relieved that the healer had a sense of humor, or otherwise it would be just like with Madame Pomfrey, boring and routine.

"How are you feeling then?" She asked while stepping forward to check his arm.

When Harry went to respond all that came out was a dry raspy cough, and he felt as if his throat was being ripped apart and on fire. Like as if someone had tipped acid down his throat.

"Oh um, here drink some water and try again." Healer Bentwand said, placing the cup to his lips and helping him drink it down, and then whipping the bits of his chin that didn't go in.

As the cool water ran down Harry's throat he felt as if the fire that was inside this throat was being put out.

"Now, how does that feel?" Healer Bentwand said, smiling down at Harry.

"Thanks that helped" Harry said before the pain in his arm and the rest of his body gave a sudden jab, and he released a moan of pain. "Fuck I hurt. What happened? The last I remember was seeing Voldemort surrounded by intense white light before blacking out and my scar feeling like it was being ripped open."

To this news of Harry hurting she waved her wand and cast a temporary pain relief charm, before she said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything; all I know is that you were brought in here by Professor Dumbledore and that you were in a pretty bad shape. If you want I can go and get him for you, and maybe I could let in your friends?"

"Yeah, thanks, if it's no problem for you that would be great."

So, turning around Healer Blake left Harry to go and get Dumbledore. Once out side the curtains that were around Harry's bed she said, "OK only Professor Dumbledore can go in, and if he allows, then some of you might be aloud to see Mister Potter. But only friends and family" to this a group of people left, because they were reporters and they remembered that when Healer Blake said only friends and family, she meant ONLY friends and family, and because some of them still had scars and angry red spots from where she had hexed them out earlier.

Emerging form the sea of red hair, order members, Harry's other friends, was Dumbledore followed by three fully cloaked figures.

"Ah Dumbledore, come in, but don't under any circumstances let Mr. Potter sit up. Oh and don't touch his right arm." Healer Bentwand said, blocking Dumbledore and the three clocked people from entering.

"-and you three, I'm sorry but your not going in until I know who you are, what your purpose and intensions towards Mr. Potter are" Healer Bentwand said firmly, thinking that they were death eaters.

"Sorry Madame healer, but our identities must stay hidden until Mr. Potter wishes for our identities to be announced to everyone." A female voice from the shortest of the three cloaked figures said.

"It's alright Healer Bentwand, I know who they are, and what their intensions are, and believe me, their intensions are nothing in the least threatening or harmful" Dumbledore vouched.

"Fine, but if Mr. Potter asks you to leave then you leave no questions asked, got it?" The healer said, not paying any attention to any of the other people in the room.

"Yes, and thank you" said another female voice from under the hood of the second hooded person.

With that Dumbledore ushered them inside the curtains around Harry's bed. Closing the curtain after them he turned to the Weasleys and Hermione and said, "I'm sorry but your all going to have to wait to see Harry, because there is something that myself and the three cloaked people need to talk to Harry about."

Groans and sighs erupted from the sea of red hair and the only brunet.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Hey.

Sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to leave you with a sort of a non-cliffhanger, cliffhanger thing happening.

Oh and sorry about the long wait for this chapter. To be honest I only finished writing thing this chapter whislt procrastinating about doing my assignments for school.

Oh But thank you to all the people that reviewed and a big thanks to the reviewer that reminded me that I have to update this story.

BYE

(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'**_The Gryffindor Drummer'-_**¤.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)


	3. Must read

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry that I have not updated recently, but I have a very good reason. I was in a really bad car accident a couple of day's ago. The driver lost control of the car, we fish tailed and hit a traffic island, before the car rolled three times before it landed back on all wheels and all five of us in the car were able to get out. Thankfully no one was killed or sustained any broken bones, but we all have sever bruising and a few cuts from the shattered windows. I've been really shaken up since it happened. Once I have gained the full use of my left arm again, I'll finish typing for this story and my other story.

Sorry for leaving you all for so long.

Jessica (A.K.A The Gryffindor Drummer)


End file.
